Esa foto
by StefiLovegood323
Summary: ONESHOT. Todos escribieron un fic de la boda de Bill y Fleur...y yo dije porque no?Todo comenzo por esa foto... esa noche..una mejor amiga que no es Hermione, una prima encantadora y Ron ¿Cantando? VERY SWEET


Nota: Ninguno de estos personajes son míos, son de J.K.Rowling, ni la canción, la canción pertenece, al grupo casi Ángeles y se llama dos ojos. Lo único que me pertenece es esta cursi historia. Y pocos personajes

SI NO TE GUSTAN LAS HISTORIAS CURSIS, CON UN RON MUY ROMANTICO NO LEAS. No tengo ganas que después me digan, que Ron no es asi bla bla, bla, por el amor de dios…esto es un fic!! xD Pero si tengo pensado hacer uno con un Ron como lo es en realidad.

_Este fic va dedicado y escrito para paz, _

_Una de mis lectoras favoritas, que siempre está,_

_Me apoya y me escucha. Gracias Paz esto va para ti…_

Esa foto

Era un día de fin de semana, ya era bastante tarde, debían ser como las dos de la tarde…su novia no estaba en su cama, entonces supuso que se encontraría en el baño, giro su cabeza, para ver la hora con precisión en su mesita de luz y vio esa foto…recordaba esa foto, si, si, recordaba el día y el momento, amaba esa foto… por la que todo había comenzado…

Flash black

Todos los invitados estaban llegando a la madriguera para la segunda parte de la boda de Bill y Fleur. Algunos se ubicaban en sus mesas, otros se sacaban docenas y docenas de fotos y otros simplemente hablaban de cómo había sido el casamiento, mientras esperaban a los ricien casados.

Harry Ginny y Hermione se encontraban hablando de lo increíble que había quedado "la nueva madriguera" si como Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred y George ya no vivían allí y el señor Weasley había tenido un importante asenso como para reformar la madriguera, casi tan grande y no tan chueca, como antes, con algunos lujos, pero, siempre al estilo Weasley.

-Harry Hermione.-Los llamo Ron mientras se acercaba a su mesa.

-¿Ron donde has estado?-pregunto sonriente Hermione.

-Saludando y lacándome fotos con mis primas…en fin hay que sacarnos una fotos los tres juntos-ofreció su mano a Hermione, esta la acepto con gusto-Vamos-se levanto igual que Harry.

-Yo también quiero foto con mis amigos-protesto Ginny.

-Fueron mis amigos antes que tuyos…así que primero foto los tres-dijo sacándole la lengua, Harry y Hermione solo rieron.

Ron se puso en el medio, paso sus brazos por los hombros de sus amigos. Luego se sacaron otra con Ginny, esta al lado de su novia o casi novio, bueno en algo andaban.

-Digan grajeas-dijo el fotógrafo.

-Grajeas-dijeron al unísono los cuatro.

-¿Quieren que les saque otra foto mas? ¿O me puedo retirar?-

-Si una más, una más, pero…sin ellos.-dijo señalando a Harry y su hermana, mientras los empujaba con la mano, sacándoles la lengua.

-Jajaja vamos Harry hay otras cámaras que proclaman por nosotros.-dijo haciéndose la ofendida Ginny, llevándose a Harry.- Acá solo sobramos.

-Obvio…yo solo quiero una foto con la chicas más mandona…inteligente y hermosa.-agrego al ver la reacción de la castaña al escuchar la palabra mandona.-Por la cual muro de amor.

Hermione quedo como paralizada ¿Qué? ¿Estaba soñando despierta? O ¿Qué? ¿Lo estaba admitiendo frente a ella?

-Bien ¿Cómo quieren la foto?-Pregunto el señor sacando a la castaña de sus pensamientos.

-Así- Ron tomo a Hermione de la cintura, trayéndola hacia el quedando, el de costado y ella de frente, Ron deposito un suave beso en la mejilla de la castaña, dejándola sorprendida pero feliz, así que solo sonrió para la foto.

-Listo, puede marcharse.

-Bien quieren otras llámenme.-y se fue.

-Ya puedes soltarme…si quieres-dijo la castaña, ya que Ron aun la abrasaba.

-Si pero el problema es que no quiero.-Ron la giro dejándola frente a frente.

-A…a ¿si?

-Si- dijo mas seguro que nunca.

-Y…y ¿Por qué?

Ron la trajo mas hacia el-Por que te quiero para mi so…-pero no puedo seguir ya que Hermione le había plantado un beso en los labios a Ron, este quedo sorprendido, abrió sus ojos como platos y luego se dejo llevar.

-Huum…Perdón por interrumpir pero…-dijo una voz conocida para el pelirrojo.

Los dos se separaron algo sonrojados pero aunque abrasados.

-Hola Amely-saludo el pelirrojo.

-Como tus sobrinos preguntaban por ti quise venís a buscarte pero veo que estas ocupado…No sabia que tenias novia.

-No lo es todavía.-dijo mirando de nuevo a Hermione con completa dulzura.

-Jajaja, mi Ronnie esta creciendo…ups perdón soy Amely, Amely Weasley de Dalphont, la prima de Ron-

Amely era pelirroja, con pecas, como toda Weasley, algo alta, delgada, ojos verdes a veces grises, de no más de veinticuatro años. Muy hermosa para ser madre y seguir conservando buena figura.

-Soy Hermione…Hermione Granger.-

-Ahh…eh oído mucho de ti…igual que de Harry-agrego al ver la mirada asesina de su primo.- pero mas de ti coff coff-Amely tocio falsamente a modo de indirecta.

-Y…emm ¿donde están los niños?

-Alan quedo dormido en la boda y Lizz haciéndole compañía en tratar de dormirse.

Los tres siguieron varios minutos hablando, hasta que otra voz conocida los interrumpió.

-Buenas noches-los tres giraron, pero Ron y Hermione aun tomados de la mano.

-Herrrmione, Weasley…Señorrrita-saludo Victor Krum. Si para desgracia de Ron, Victor se habia vuelto muy amigo de Fleur, desde el torneo de los tres mago y por logica habia sido invitado a la boda de su hermano.

-Hola Victor-saludo animada la castaña.

-Buenas noches.-dijo Amely.

Ron sintió y vio una mirada divertida de parte de las dos chicas.

-Emm…si hola ¬¬.-saludo con algo de fastidio.

-Victorr Krrrum.-dijo saludando a Amely.

-Amely Weasley.

-Que bueno verrrte Herrrmione…supe que estarrrias aquí por serr la mejorr amiga de Rrron…

-Hola Victor-Saludo Harry desde lejos, mientras see acercaba a ellos.

-Hola…-dijo distraídamente su ¿novia?-…Amely-agrego la pelirroja al ver a su prima, con gran euforia, tanta que corrió hasta ella hasta abrasarla.

-Gin!!-dijo correspondiendo el abraso.-Ya…que me va a matar.

Los seis rieron, estuvieron hablando de los novios, de la boda, de todo. Ron tenia enfrente a su "amiga" tomada de las manos, mientras hablaban cruzaban miradas tiernas

-Amely!!!...Alan despertó-dijo una morena, interrumpiendo una charla de amigos y familia.

-Descuida Amy yo voy con esos dos.-dijo Ron.

-Jaja el tío cariñoso, Ronnie se esta emocionado mucho con esto de sus sobrinos.

-Obvio salio mi lado paternal…-todos rieron.-ya vengo chicos…no me extrañen.

Ron tiro suavemente de Hermione, trayéndola hacia el, primero le dio un beso en los labios, luego se acerco a su oído y susurro.-Hoy vos y yo vamos a hablar…seriamente si?

Hermione por otro lado lo miraba embobada, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-De acuerdo.

-Ya Herms cierra tu boca que moriremos ahogados en tu baba.- bromeo Ginny, causando que el sonrojo de Hermione sea mas notable, seguida de una mirada de enojo y mas aun cuando todos rieron.

-Pero a ver cuéntanos… ¿Que pasa entre vos y mi hermano?

-Todavía…nada serio.

-O sea que ¿Puras indirectas?

-Yo diría indirectas muy directas.

-Pues serrra mejor que deje esas indirectas y se apurrre en serrrio…o se las verrra conmigo.

-Yo te apoyo Victor-dijo Ginny.

Hermione los miro fastidiada- ¬¬ ustedes dos se callan…

-Perrro es que tu amado es algo lento...si me disculpan señorrritas-dijo dirigiéndose a las dos Weasley.

-No te preocupes-dijeron al unísono las pelirrojas.

-Pero solo es con las personas que le interesan…créeme…con las demás chicas es como si nada, solo es por diversión.-dijo Amely

-¿Qué otras chicas?-preguntaron Hermione y Ginny, extrañadas.

-Chicas aunque no lo crean Ron tiene una vida y por lo que me entere en Hogwarts también

-Eso es cierto-secundo Ginny-pero en fin ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo ricien?-pregunto volviendo a Hermione.

-Emmm…dijo que hoy hablaremos seriamente-en los ojos de Hermione apareció un brillo muy peculiar de esperanza.

Alrededor de diez minutos mas tardes Ron iba caminando hacia ellos con un bebito en sus brazos de un año y alrededor de tres meses del lado derecho iba tomado de la mano con un encantadora niña pelirroja y pecas igual que su tío, con un mirada vergonzosa y cansada de cinco años.

-Gente conozcan a Alan y Lizz…di hola Lizz-dijo mirando a su pequeña sobrina, pero esta se escondió detrás de su tío.

Los cinco se rieron y Amely pregunto.- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en venir Ron?

-Es que Alan necesitaba un cambio de pañal y como su madre o estaba, tuve que hacerlo yo.

-¿Ron sabes cambiar un pañal? o.O- pregunto algo asombrada Hermione.

-Tuve que hacer de niñero de estos monstruos varios veranos.

-Si, los suficientes como para encariñarte con ellos.

-Lizz ven…ven con mama-dijo Amely agachándose un poco, la pequeña dudo u momento y luego fue corriendo a los brazos de su madre.

-Wuoo eres madre muy joven no?- pregunto Harry.

-Jaja no te creas, tengo veinticuatro años…soy medí maga con honores…tan joven no soy, para ser madre.

-Prima, mujer excepcional, madre ejemplar y todavía con buena figura y por desgracia…viuda. –finalizo Ron, con desden.

-¿Errrres viuda? ¿Tan joven?

Amely sonrió amargadamente y dijo- A Richard, mi marido, lo mataron los Mortífagos, hace un año.

-Oh, cuando lo siento-dijo el búlgaro.

-Descuida, con mi familia y Ron visitándome constantemente, ya no es tan doloroso.

-Alan salio rubio, igual que su padre-dijo Ron mirándolo con completa ternura, mientras acomodaba su cabello, con intención de cambiar de tema.

-¿Ronald Weasley es cariñoso con niños?-pregunto en tono de broma Harry.

-Solo con ellos.-

-Por ellos tuvo que aprender a cambiar pañales, quedarse despierto hasta que se durmieran, cantarles, a Lizz contarle historias, cocinarles, sacarlos a pasear, a veces hacer de padre.-dijo Amely sonriéndole.

-Digamos que despertó su instinto paternal-dijo Ginny

-Y en el de Natts el maternal-completo Amely

-Tía Natts es muy buena-hablo por primera ves Lizz.

-Así que el ratón no te comió la lengua eh-dijo Ron alzando un ceja.

-Di hola Lizz-dijo dulcemente su madre.

-Hola-dijo algo nerviosa.

Todos rieron ante la ternura de la niña.

-Puedo sostener a Alan?-pregunto Hermione

-Claro.-aprobó Amely.

Ron se acerco a Hermione y le paso cuidadosamente a su sobrino por los brazos.

-El es mi preferido-dijo Ron mirándolo con ternura.

-¿y yo que? pregunto haciendo puchero la pequeña Lizz.

-Tu eres mi sobrina preferida-dijo tomándola entre sus brazos y empezando a dar vueltas, causando risas de la pequeña.

-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero-repetía mientras rozaban sus narices.

-Yo también tío-respondió abrasándolo

-Imaginen cuando Ron se padre-dijo Ginny.

-Eso no pasara hasta dentro de varios, varios, varios años, o sea los cuarenta.-

-Ron! Ser padre a cierta edad no es muy aceptada por los hijos, además no vivirías mucho con ellos.

-Solo bromeaba…a los veinticuatro o veinticinco a más tardar…no antes.

-Serrrias un buen padrrrre.-opino Krum.

-Gracias…supongo-dijo Ron, con una sonrisa torcida.

Hermione, por otro lado seguía mirando a su pelirrojo amigo con su pequeña sobrina, se veían tan tiernos. Se imaginaba a ella y Ron con una niña igual a el, pero también a ella, los tres como un pequeña familia en un futuro distante…o quizás no.

-Mira tío Ron…allí esta tía Natts-dijo señalando a una muchacha de pelo negro, delgada, alta casi tanto como Ron, ojos verdes y figura esbelta, que se estaba sacando fotos con las que parecían familiares de Ron.

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto interesada la castaña.

-Su amiga-respondieron rápidamente Amely y Ginny.

-Mi otra mejor amigas-dijo Ron

-¿Cómo tu otra mejor amigas?-pregunto aun mas confundida la castaña, con mirada seria y una ceja alzada.

-Si es mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria-dijo bajando a Lizz.

-Ah… ¿así que tenias otra mejor amiga y nunca dijiste nada eh?-dijo seriamente, mitad haciéndose la ofendida y otra ofendida en serio.

-¿Qué creías que Harry y vos eran los únicos? No eres la única que puede tener amigos extras…pero sinceramente.-Ron se acerco a Hermione y la abraso-vos sos la que mas me importa.

-Demuéstralo.

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso-le dio un beso en la mejilla y dijo-voy a saludar a Natts ¿Vamos Lizz?

-Siii

Ron tomo a Lizz de la mano comando a paso normal, pero cuando la chica se dio cuenta, salio corriendo para aventarse a los brazos del pelirrojo, cosa que dejo a la castaña con la vena hinchada.

Pero más aun, cuando se sacaron una foto, Natts a cococho de Ron y Lizz arriba de ella. Se veían lindos. Como una familia joven y eso le daba mas rabia. Ron era de ella, era su Ron.

-Te caerá bien, a toda la familia le cae bien.-dijo Amely, agarrando a su hijo con una sonrisa.

-o.O-Hermione puso cara de chan-¿Acaso toda la familia la conoce?

-Si es nuestra vecina, paso muchos veranos con nosotros es adorable…pero no te preocupes…el no esta enamorado de ella…y ella lo entiende.

-¬¬…esperen ¿ella esta enamorada de Ron?-pregunto no muy feliz la castaña.

-Si…mira ese brillo que ella tiene en sus ojos.-dijo señalando a Natts, que alzaba a Lizzi mientras posaban para, otra foto.-lo tiene desde que son niños, pero-hizo una pausa- es el mismo brillo que solo veo a Ron cuando te mira…te sorprendería lo mucho que nos habla de ti.

-¿Si? ¿Lo dices en serio?-pregunto con un brillo en sus ojos.

Primero se escucho un fuerte plop detrás de ella, y luego sintió como alguien apoyaba bruscamente sus manos en sus hombros.

-Sii créelo por que todo el mundo lo sabe, hasta vos misma-dijo una fuerte voz masculina.

-Ahhh Fred!!!-grito Hermione.

-Aquí estoy-dijo otra voz masculina del otro lado.

-Emm…Hermione yo soy George.

-Y yo Fred-Finalizo el gemelo, mirándola como diciendo "es obvio", los gemelos estaban vestidos de traje gris, camisa blanca y corbatas lizas de colores llamativos. Fred una color naranja fluor, y George una verde fluor.

-Feísima la actitud de confundirnos-comenzó George.

-Después de tantos años-finalizo Fred.

-Aii no se ofendan me agarraron de sorpresa, tremendo susto me pegue.

-Jajaja entonces no hay problema…solo vinimos a saludar a nuestra queridísima amiga Hermione…y a…-dijo dándose vuelta para ver quienes mas estaban con ella.

-Hola…Amely!!!-dijo Fred acercándose a su primera para abrasarla-Hola, Harry Victor…oh ¿Cómo esta el pequeño Alan? Tan guapo como su tio George.

-Mientes ¬¬ es igual de guapo que yo.

-Pero si ustedes son iguales, en todo caso es tan guapo como los dos…aunque sean pelirrojos y el rubio.

-Saco el encanto Weasley Hermione…el que tenemos nosotros.

-Y yo obvio-acoto la pelirroja.

-Si pero mas mió que suyos…por que soy el más guapo-dijo Ron mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Con Lizz y en sus brazos y Natts a su lado.

-Hermione…Harry…Victor-dijo el ultimo nombre con algo de frialdad.

-Ella es Nataly…mi mejor amiga desde la infancia…

-Pero todos me dicen Natts…un gusto-concluyo Nataly.-Ron me ha hablando de ustedes…sobre todo de ti.-dijo deteniéndose en Hermione.

-¿Y de nosotros nunca te hablo?

-De sus molestos hermanos? Eso es malgastar el tiempo.

-Auuch eso dolió, Natts.

-Oh miren están llegando los novios.-dijo Ginny.

La flamante _veela_ ahora Weasley, iba entrando del brazo junto con ahora su nuevo marido Bill, deteniéndose en cada paso, para posar en fotos, con su familia, su nueva familia y amigos, hasta llegar a su mesa.

-Todos pueden ir ubicándose en sus mesas.-dijo Molly.

Al escuchar esto Ton tomo la mano de Hermione-¿Vamos señorita?-pregunto cortésmente, Hermione solo se limito a sonreír. Entrelazo sus dedos con los de Ron y empezaron a caminar.

Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Victor y Natts compartieron la misma mesa. Amely junto a sus dos hijos se sentaron en la misma mesa que George, Fred, sus novias, Charlie, Remus y Tonks.

Todo transcurría tranquilo con rizas, sobre todo cuando el pelirrojo contestaba con comida en su boca, mostrando su proceso digestivo.

-¿Alguna ves aprenderás a tener buenos modales mientras comemos?

-Dagme ugna buegna gazon.

-¿Por qué yo te lo pido?-dijo la castaña poniendo ojitos y voz tierna causando que Ron se atragante y todos los se echaran a reír.

Harry le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda y un vaso de vino.

-¡¡¡No hagas eso Hermione!!! ¬¬.-dijo Ron molesto

-¿Hacer que?-pregunto divertida.

-Poner cara y voz tierna cuando yo como.

-Pero no es mi culpa que comas como bestia.

-Y tampoco es mi culpa que tenga reacciones de idiota al verte, por estar enamorado de ti-dijo dejando a Hermione anonadada.

-Aja!! Esa no te esperabas ¿no?

-Golpe duro Ron-acoto Natts-

-Pero de ahora en más comeré como persona civilizada en tu presencia por que me lo pedís vos.

-Buuu eso es algo que yo nunca pude conseguir-interrumpió de nuevo Natts.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente y pensó-"obvio si soy más importante que vos…porque me quiere a mí"

-¡¡¡Ron!!!-llamo alguien a los lejos sacándola de su corto pensamiento.-Ven a posar para las fotos.

-Oh dios las cámaras proclaman tanto por mi.-bromeo Ron-Ya vengo-dijo levantándose.

-Y Natts recuerda lo que hablamos ¬¬ ok?

-Ok ve tranquilo-dijo sonriente-jojo claro que recuerdo. Pero no recuerdo que te haya prometido nada.-murmuro cuando su amigo se alejaba.

Luego de unos minutos…

-Sabes? He estado esperando conocerte desde hace mucho-

-A ¿si? ¿Porque?

-Siempre quise saber quien fue la chica que me gano de mano desde que vi el brillo en los ojos de Ron cada vez que hablaba de su mejor amiga Hermione.

-¿Te ha hablado de mi?

-Puff no te das una idea, me cuenta todo, todas las cartas que recibo en periodo escolar, no hay ninguna en que no aparezca tu nombre, en algún renglón o mas.

-¿En serio?

-Si -contesto alegremente.-pero…-cambio su rostro por uno serio-las primeras veces moría de celos…pero me resigne, me acostumbre a la idea de que este enamorado de ti…por eso mi deber como su mejor amiga es contarte todo lo que a Ron le da vergüenza y nunca te dirá…a pensar de que me haya amenazado…pero yo nunca prometí o jure nada-termino sonriente.

-Si no quieres que se entere el no se enterara…

-Gracias…pero en fin lo que te quiero contar…es un día…que decidí ponerle fin a todo…y poner las cosas en claro...el sabia lo que yo sentía y creo que nunca quiso llegar a afrontarlo pero yo ya no podía…en momento que le explique todo…el me miro seriamente…sentí miedo…tenia temor a que nuestra amistad terminara…

-Y ¿que paso?-pregunto nerviosa.

-Me dijo "vos sabes demasiado bien a quien pertenece mi corazón y te juro que me encataria corresponderte pero no puedo…no tengo dos corazones y si los tuviera…

Hermione tenía un nudo en la garganta…

-…le pertenecerían a la misma persona…o sea a ti.

-¿Eso te dijo?-pregunto emocionada.

-Si…lo dijo con tanta ternura que sentí que moría pero, ese no es el punto…el te ama y demasiado…hazlo feliz…por favor.

-no te preocupes…a cada minuto siento que mi corazón lo ama mas…

Pero de repente la música empezó a sonar música, interrumpiendo la charla de las dos jóvenes. La gente empezó a levantarse rodeando a Bill y Fleur que se encontraba en el centro de la pista, bailando el primer vals.

En ese instante la imaginación de Hermione, tomo rienda suelta….se imaginaba a ella en lugar de Fleur con ¿con Bill? No, no definitivamente no, si no con otro pelirrojo, con Ron, con su Ron, tan enamorados, como ellos dos…suspiro ante la idea y volvió a la realidad.

Dirigió su vista a la pista, Fleur bailaba con el señor Weasley y Bill con la señora Delacour y así iban cambiando de parejas, hasta que vio a Ron empezando a bailar con Fleur, a Nataly con Bill. Realmente su pelirrojo bailaba bien, ahora la envidiaba a Fleur, ella también quería bailar con Ron.

Seguía sentada en la mesa de nuevo sumergida en sus pensamientos, cuando noto que alguien se acercaba a ella.

-Si-grito en su mente.

El pelirrojo, venia caminado a paso lento, pero seguro de si mismo, con una dulce sonrisa, se inclino un poco y extendió su mano.

-¿Me concede esta pieza? Dulce señorita-pregunto causando una pequeña risita en Hermione.

-Con mucho gusto-dijo Hermione aceptando su mano.

Empezando a bailar junto a la feliz pareja de ricien casados. Y de mas parejas, la canción como todas, era lenta, con letra romántica y significados tiernos.

-No…no sabía que eras tan bueno bailando-

-Influencia de Amely, Natts y mis primas.

-Mucha influencia femenina en tu vida ¿no?-pregunto frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Pero no la influencia que yo quiero para algunas cosas.

-¿La influencia de quien exactamente quieres?

-La tuya.-dijo posando su frente en la de ella.

-Estuvimos juntos casi siete años y dices ¿que no suficiente influencia mía?

-No la clase de influencia que yo quise, aunque todavía sobra el tiempo.

-Pero-la castaña apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo-eso no fue mi culpa.

-Lo se fue la mía por eso quiero que hoy las cosas cambien-dijo abrasándola.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto levantado su cabeza, para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Rrrron me perrrmitirrrias esta pieza con Herrrmione? Porrr favorrr-dijo el bulgado interrumpiendo.

-Oh perrrdon ¿interrrumpi algo?-pregunto algo avergonzado al ver las miradas de los dos.

-Si, pero me tiempo para hacerlo mejor.-respondió Ron mirándolo fríamente.

Hermione solo sonreía, Ron se acerco al oído de esta y dijo.-Lo que escucharas mas tarde aunque te parezca mentira lo escribí yo pensando en ti y después podremos hablar-le dio un beso en sus mejillas y dijo-te quiero y mas que eso…

-Tendré mis ojos en ti…asi que CUIDADO-amenazo en tono de broma a Victor-se dio vuelta y cominazo a caminar- HABLO EN SERIO.

----

-Tío Ron, tío Ron, bailemos.-dijo la pequeña Lizzie.

-Jajaja Claro-dijo divertido.

-Vamos con tía Natts.

Los tres juntos, empezaron a bailar, parecía una de esas parejas de padres **muy** jóvenes.

-Oh mira eso… ¿No es adorable?-dijo Hermione.

-Si a Weasley parrrese que se le desarrrollo en serio el sentido paterrrnal…perrro en fin… ¿interrrumpi algo muy importante no?

-¬¬-Hermione puso cara de fastidio-pues la verdad ¡¡¡si!!!

Minutos después, la música cambio de lenta a movida, algo de rock, con pop y todos esos grupos modernos mágicos del momento. Harry y Ginny se les unieron a Hermione y Victor, al cabo de un rato.

-¿Dónde esta Ron?-pregunto Ginny.

-Emmm….-Hermione empezó a buscar con la mirada-Ah…allá esta-dijo con lado de decepción, apuntando a su izquierda, a un grupo melenas pelirrojas y morenas, en medio de las chicas, estaba bailando Ron con todas.

-Si no fueran, sus primas…lo mataría-dijo Hermione.

-Emmm no todas, son nuestras primas…-dijo Ginny poniéndose al lado suyo.-algunas si son primas y familia de Fleur otras son amigas de Bill. Hijos e hijas de amigos de papá y mamá.

Las dos miraron de nuevo al grupo de su izquierda tan entretenidos, pudieron ver a Nataly, susurrándole algo al oído de Ron, mientras este sonrisa y asentía.

-Pero no te preocupes…no es tan idiota…creo.-agrego Ginny, sonriendo.

-Mas le vale o se las verrra con migo.-acoto Krum.

-Mira esa es tu oportunidad para hablar con el….síguelo-dijo Harry que hasta el momento había estado callado, apuntando con su cabeza hacia Ron.

-Vee.

Ginny la empujo y Hermione empezó a caminar en buscar de su pelirrojo, entro por el bosque…ahí estaba el, solo tenia que ser cautelosa y sorprenderlo…camino como si fuera una sombra y lo abraso por detrás.-¿A dónde vas?-susurro en su oído causando un escalofrió en el.

-¡¡¡Ahh!!! Hermione me asustaste!!!-dijo dando media vuelta, para verla mejor.

-Esa era la idea…jaja… ¿a donde vas?

-Tengo que hacer mi parte en esta boda…asi que vuelve y veras…solo no te sorprendas mucho.

-¿De que?

-Ya veras…solo recuerdo lo hice pensando en ti.-dijo dando vuelta a Hermione.-ve

-Pero…

-Pero nada ya hablaremos-y le dio otro beso en su mejilla.

-Si lo pones de esa manera…-dijo riendo la castaña.

-Y ojo con Krum ¬¬ los vigilo-dijo haciendo una seña con sus ojos, haciendo que Hermione explotara de la risa.

Volvió con sus amigos, sonríete, amaba que Ron le diera besos en su mejilla, el solo rose de sus labios en su cuerpo, era sumamente perfecto.

-¿Tan rápido volviste?-pregunto extrañada Ginny.

-Si es que me dijo que en este momento…no podíamos hablar.

-¿Porrr que?

-Dijo que era hora de hacer su parte en esta boda.

-Ahhh ya recuerdo-dijo Ginny mientras se daba un golpe en la frente.

-¿Qué sabes que yo no?

-No mucho en realidad, casi nada, una sorpresa que tenia el y Natts para esta boda.

-¿Cómo cual?

-No lo…-pero una música lenta y de otro ambiente interrumpió a todos los que estaban bailando…

Las luces empezaron a cambiar y a perseguir un punto en especial, en el que una voz comenzó a cantar.

_Dos ojos se van, se van de viaje. _

_No tienen conciencia de lo que vendrá_

Ronald Weasley iba cantando, perseguido por una luz, mientras caminaba sobre una gruesa rama de un árbol.

_No saben de amor, ni de libertad_

Ron se tiro del árbol, dejando oír un gran, ooh, pero, tranquilos, todo estaba planeado, había caído, en su escoba y aun seguía cantando mientras bajaba lentamente.

_No tuvieron tiempo y el tiempo se va._

Ya se encontraba en el piso, caminando para el centro de la pista, en ese momento sonrió a Hermione y siguió caminando.

_No te digo adiós acompáñame_

Una voz femenina, venia caminando de la otra punta, también hasta el centro de la pista.

No perdemos nada con solo probar.

Nataly estando frente a frente de Ron (cantando) toma una de sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos, Ron solo sonreía y la otra la hizo girar.

_Luego una canción nos escribirá._

_Yo te doy mis sueños, aprende a soñar._

A coro:

_Vayamos lejos mi amor, lejos de acá._

Los dos se separaron y fueron en busca de Fleur (Ron) y Bill (Natts).

_Mis ojos pueden llevarnos hacia otra realidad._

Ron empezó a hacer girar y girar a Fleur mientras seguía cantando.

_Que sea un mundo mejor_

_Y la verdad no sea triste._

Ron tomo a Fleur de nuevo, llevándola de la mano hacia el centro, igual que Nataly con Bill, juntándolos de nuevo.

_Te juro que existe, existe ese lugar._

Nataly empezó a caminar lentamente por el otro lado y Ron para la derecha donde estaba Hermione, mirándolo tiernamente.

_Dos ojos están, están tan lejos._

Ron se reverencio ante Hermione y extendió su mano, esta la acepto sonriente y sorprendida.

_Basta solo con saber mirar._

Ron:

_Te voy a enseñar como caminar._

Ron empezó a caminar hacia atrás, escoltando a Hermione.

_Te daré la mano y me acompañaras._

Coro:

_Vallamos lejos mi amor, lejos de acá._

Se puso (Ron) detrás de Hermione, haciéndola girar, como a una niña pequeña. La sujeto, suavemente de su cintura haciéndola parar.

Mis ojos pueden llevarnos hacia otra realidad.

_Que sea un mundo mejor._

_Y la verdad no sea triste._

_Te juro que existe, existe ese lugar._

El pelirrojo la acerco, hacia el.

_Mis ojos pueden llevarnos hacia otra realidad._

Tomo los brazos de la castaña y los puso sobre sus hombros, volvió a tomarla de la cintura, trayéndola hacia el…

_Que sea un mundo mejor._

_Y la verdad no sea triste._

_Te juro que existe…_

Se acerco aun más a Hermione, posando su nariz en la de ella, con bastante emoción en sus ojos.

…_.existe ese lugar._

La canción había finalizado, con un gran final para todos que presenciaban el "show"…

Ron no podía esperar mas, estaba a un milímetro de distancia, la tomo de la cintura, trayéndola mas hacia el, y la beso…Hermione tardo algunos segundos en reaccionar.

Sentía lo que nunca había sentido con ninguna otra chica, lo que esperaba y deseaba sentir con Hermione con su Hermione, podía sentir, como los delgados dedos de Hermione alborotaban aun mas su cabello…sentía su beso a sabor a miel, como completa dulzura.

-Wuuoo-la gente gritaba y aplaudía…valla que final estaban presenciando.

-Ese es mi Ronnie.-se escucho decir por detrás.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Ron se separo algunos milímetros de Hermione, quien seguia con los ojos cerrados.

-Te amo Hermione Jane Granger-dijo tomando su rostro con sus manos.

A los que Hermione sonrió como nunca, para volverlo a besar.

-Yo también Ron, yo también-se separo de el dulcemente, para apoyarse en su pecho.

La gente volvió a aplaudir.

-Vamos no hay nada que ver, que siga la fiesta.-grito George mientras le daba señas al dj.

Todos volvieron con sus parejas o grupos, los temas de rock, pop volvieron…pero Ron y Hermione seguían igual. Esta ultima con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas por las pocas personas que quedaban viéndolos

-¿Quieres que vallamos a otro lugar…mas tranquilo?-pregunto algo sonrojado.

Hermione respondió asintiendo lentamente su cabeza. El pelirrojo tomo su mano y comenzaron a caminar, rumbo al bosque, cuando Hermione sintió que estaba lo suficientemente adentro pregunto:

-¿Ron a donde vamos exactamente?

-A hacer mágico este día.-dijo volviendo a tomarla de la cintura.

-Hoy mi día ya es mágico.-contesto ella con la voz mas dulce que pudo poner, mientras acomodaba un mechón pelirrojo.

-Para mí también y espero tener muchos mas así.

-Eso ¿que quiere decir?-pregunto con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Ya veras…sigamos estamos cerca.

Siguieron caminando en la oscuridad del bosque, Ron se paro en seco y corrió las rebeldes ramas de pino que impedías seguir.

-Dame tu mano-dijo Ron, en casi un susurro.-Bien ahora cierra tus ojos.

La castaña obedeció sonriente, Ron iba delante guiándola con sumo cuidado, hacia el medio, ella sintió como Ron paraba y quiso abrir sus ojos…

-¡¡¡Espera!!!-primero la beso con completa ternura-Tus besos tiene sabor a….

-¿a que?-pregunto con los ojos cerrados.

-A mil…y me encantan.

Hermione se sonrojo, aun con los ojos cerrados y se poyo de nuevo en el pecho del pelirrojo-¿Puedo abrirlos ya?

-Si.

Hermione abrió sus ojos lentamente aun apoyada en el torso de Ron. Vio un hermoso lago, que reflejaba las estrellas en el agua. Plantas exóticos en los colores y formas.

-Mira hacia arriba-dijo señalando el cielo.

En el instante que Hermione, empezó a subir su cabeza, miles y miles de pétalos de rosas rojas, empezaron a caer, Ron saco su varita y dijo en casi un susurro.-Accio-Y un ramo de mas de veinte rosas rojas aparecieron en su mano.

-No quiero que jamás te olvides de este día-dijo entregándole el ramo.

-Créeme que no lo olvidare-acto seguido volvió a besarlo, sintiendo como caían los ultimo pétalos.- ¿Dime que esto no es sueño?-pidió Hermione aforrándose al pelirrojo.

-Jajaja no, no lo es, ven hagamos esto mas formal.-

-¿Mas formal?-Ron tomo su mano, ignorando su pregunta y llevándola hasta un banco de sementó, cerca del lago, que tenia como respaldo, un gran árbol. Ron se sentó del lado derecho, pero Hermione no lo pensó dos veces y con una sonrisa picara, se sentó en las piernas del pelirrojo, causando un completo sonrojo en el, casi igualando su pelo, la castaña rió con ganas, era tan tierno, cuando quería, así que no pudo resistir a depositar un beso en sus labios.

-Quiero que este momento sea perfecto, por ser un idiota que tubo que hacerte esperar hasta este momento para decirte que te amo…

-Y por a verme hecho sufrir con la idiota de Lavender.

-Oye con Lav-Lav no te metas.-dijo en tono burlón.

-¬¬-Hermione puso cara seria muy seria.

-Jajaja es mentira, Hermione, mentira, pero tiene razón soy mayor que un idiota, por a verte hacho sufrir…pero sabes por que estuve con ella.

-La verdad no, ya era bastante verlos besándose, todo el tiempo.

-Bueno primero fue por que Ginny nos había dicho que vos te habías besado con Victor…shh déjame seguir hablando-dijo al ver que la castaña mostraba indicios de querer interrumpir, poso su dedo índice en su boca (o sea la de Hermione)-…los celos que sentí en ese momento, fueron los peores de mi vida, que ni te imaginas y estaba Lavender una oportunidad perfecta para olvidarme de ti…pero no funciono, fue todo al revés…como odie cuando le dijiste a Parvati que estabas con el engendro de Cormac casi mas y exploto, cada ves que lo veía tenia ganas de…aah dios-Ron soltó un leve grito de furia.

Hermione no se resistió y lo beso-e…eres…un…celoso-dijo mientras lo besaba.

-Solo por que te amo…te amo y así soy la persona más feliz del mundo, con la única que quiero vivir mi vida, por ser una gruñona, hermosa, inteligente, mandona, dulce, encantadora, por la cual…hoy quiero que sea mi novia..de ahora en mas…mi dueña, mi chica, mi Hermione…por que sencillamente te amo…por ser tan UNICA, tan ti…en fin-suspiro y con completa valentía pregunto.

-¿Quieres ser la novia d este idiota que te ama como nadie?-

-Merlín, si, si, si y por supuesto que si-estaba mas que feliz, tanto que en ultimo si lo beso, como completa pasión, pero se separo al cabo de un minuto, todavía quedaban cosas por decir-Te amo con completa locura Ron, aun que sea un perezoso, que nunca quiere hacer nada, que algunas veces me trata mal y me lleva la contra, aunque seas un celoso…el celoso mas lindo, dulce, tierno, protector, valiente, que pueda existir…al único que amo con el cual también quiero vivir mi vida de ahora en mas.

Hermione pudo notar a la perfección ese brillo en los ojos de Ron que tanto hablaba Amely, la enternecía hasta el ultimo centímetro de su piel…por otra parte Ron se sentía como nunca, la abraso mas contra si, besándola de nuevo…mostrando toda la felicidad que sentía.

-Mmm espera…fal…falta algo…o-murmuro tratando de romper el beso.

-¿Qué falta?-pregunto extrañada.

Ron sonrió misteriosamente…hizo un extraño movimiento bajo del banco y apareció una larga cajita verde. Se la dio a su nueva novia, sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Qué es Ron?

-Ábrela y veras.

Hermione abrió con algo de nerviosismo la caja y vio una pulsera de palta que decía "your are my only one" y en su reverso decía "Ron y Hermione 27/27/97"

-Oh Ron es preciosa-d

-Me alegro de que te guste amor.

-Dime ¿Cuándo te volviste tan tierno?

-Cuando asume mis sentamientos y decidí actuar antes de que alguien me ganara.

-Y la canción cuando la escribiste…es hermosa.

-Antes de finalizar sexto…un día mientras leías sentada en tu sillón de nuestra sala común…tan hermosa, perdida en tu mundo, tan concentrada…tan perfecta…tan vos.

-No exageres Ron!-dijo colorada.

-No exagero….eres perfecta para mi…no se como puedes enamorarte de alguien como yo…pero me alegro de que lo estés.

-Estas raro-dijo acariciando su mejilla.

-Estoy enamorado…y de ti.

-Y eso me encanta…pero me encantaría mas recibir otro be…-pero Ron ya se había adelantado como siempre y como diríamos…le cerró la boca de un beso.

Fin del flash black

Sin que el se diera cuanta, ella estaba observándolo por la puerta, apoyada sobre el marco con el pelo revuelto, tenia puesta una camisa celeste del pelirrojo que le llegaba a sus tobillos.

-Yo también adoro esa foto-dijo Hermione como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos.

-Fue el inicio de todo…

-Fue un día mágico-dijo acostándose en la cama…apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

-Todos mis días fueron mágicos luego de ese.-giro su cabeza y la miro como el solo sabia hacerlo, la miro, causando ese cosquilleo que el solo conseguía en ella.-vos haces mi mundo mágico, si solo estas a mi lado.

-Y vos el mió.-dijo besándolo.

-¿Sabes?-pregunto cortando el beso-amo cuando te levantas y te pones mis camisas o remeras…te quedan tan bien.

-Aunque me vallan gigantes.

-Si…pero aun así te ves hermosa-dijo poniendo, esa foto de nuevo en la mesita de luz, para poder, sentirla entre sus brazos nuevamente.

Mesita de luz:

Había varias cosas, con un completo desastre de domingo, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era esa foto…Sacada un veintisiete de agosto de mil novecientos noventa y siete, en una fiesta en la que todo había comenzado.

_Ron estaba de costado y Hermione de frente…El pelirrojo había depositado un suave beso en la mejilla de la castaña, dejándola sorprendida pero feliz, así que sonrió para la foto…la foto, de la noche que empezaría todo…_

Fin

-O-O-O-

Bueno no se pueden quejar de que, no es largo, o si?.

Bien gente, perdón todavía nada para el epilogo de un acuerdo, pero ya van a aparecer las ganas y las ideas.

Para la gente que quiere un Ron, como el libro, voy a tratar de escribir uno asi, con ellos ya salidos de Hogwarts.

Dejen críticas los amo.

Paz espero que te haya gustado el fic. Te adoro.

Stefi-- Lunatica


End file.
